harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Sue Forson
Courtney Susannah Forson (known as Courtney Sue) is a character on the series Harpers Falls. She was originally played by actress Mackenzie Aladjem; but as an adult, she is played by actress Bree Williamson, known for her role of Jessica Buchanan Brennan on One Life to Live. The Cheerful and brainy best friend of Sammy Courtney Susannah, (she is always called Courtney Sue), is the oldest daughter of the three girls of the Forson quads. She is named after two of the most important people in her mother. Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson's life, aside from her husband, Bryan Forson. Her first name comes from Anyssa's closest friend from her Harper Academy days, architect Courtney Harrison and her second name comes from Anyssa's adopted sister, Susannah Lucas. She tends to defer to her brother, Sam, and looks to him for guidance, while she is also very curious, even at her age. She loves to learn, can be very insightful and she reads incessantly. Although her reading level is commensurate with a girl of her age, she loves looking at books, all kinds of books. She tends to be protective of Ellie, especially when their youngest sister, Jolie torments her. Courtney Sue is perhaps the most optimistic and cheerful of the quads. She is always counted on to bring a smile and words and actions of comfort for those whom she sees needs it. Her heart is the most loving. As the oldest daughter, Courtney Sue, besides her brother, Sammy, whom she is closest to and considers her best friend, takes responsibility for her youngest siblings a lot of the time. Courtney Sue tends to bond with Sam and the two have often had pretend tea parties with their dolls and other stuffed animals, even to this day. Ellie sometimes joins in on the fun, with her and her beloved teddy bear. Of the four, Sammy and Courtney Sue have the closest bond, and like their grandmother, Michelle Harper and her fraternal twin brother, Michael Harper, (and like their aunt and uncle, Sheila Watkins and Dylan Harper, and their cousins, Catherine Watkins and Derek Harper) they tend to confide in one another and are best friends. They will share secrets and they are often on the same wavelength when it comes to what they are thinking. They will giggle about things that would often go over their siblings' heads. The two may not understand a lot of things, but they are always trying to learn. In fact, Sam and Courtney Sue often enjoy learning (as both have an unusually high IQ), and both study frequently. When Ellie was taken, Courtney Sue was the support for her broken-hearted siblings, and was often there to support Sammy, when he was crying. When Ellie was returned, she was instantly in protective sister mode. She is angry at her aunt Erica as is the rest of her siblings. Courtney Sue was thrilled to meet her two new cousins, Derek and Ashley Asbury Harper. Courtney Sue gets along with both cousins, although she has a solid bond with Derek, due to his close friendship with Sammy. The three cousins share a similar bond to the one that her Aunt Sheila, her Uncle Dylan and her Uncle Roger Lambert have. Despite her cheerfulness and her compassion towards everyone, she can get angry, especially when people she cares most about are hurt. She and Jolie have a rivalry at times, although they do love one another. Jolie thinks she is too cheerful and optimistic, to the point of Jolie thinking she is an airhead and hopelessly naïve; while Courtney Sue thinks that Jolie is too focused on constant competition and winning all the time that she sometimes hurts other people's feelings, to the exclusion of everything and everyone else. When Jolie goes too far and makes Courtney Sue angry, the latter will put her youngest sister in her place, by calling her Serena (Jolie's given name), which Jolie does not like. She has also ran afoul of Ellie, normally very shy, and she has told her more combative sister off. However, all three bonded enough to have a debutante season together. Although Jolie, tomboy that she is, did not like it, she grew to like it. Courtney Sue, along with her brother, Sammy and sister, Ellie all attend Harvard. Courtney Sue majors in journalism (she also works for The Boston Globe as a features reporter); while Sammy, along with his best friends, Derek and Aidan, all major in law. Shy violet Ellie is majoring in dance and theater; while their sister, Jolie, is the only of the quads who are out of state (she attended Penn State, majoring in Sports Medicine and is the star on the women's soccer team), and would later leave the country for the UK, where she now attends Cambridge and lives in London. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Lucas family Category:Harper family children